Windows in commercial and residential buildings are typically washed in a two-step process: first, the window is washed with a soap-laden rag, mop, sponge, etc., and then the window is "squeegeed" dry with an elongate rubber blade. As modern architectural styles dictate an ever-increasing quantity of glass in multi-story buildings, the labor costs associated with performing this two-step cleaning process increase accordingly. Therefore, there is a need for a window washing device which is effective, easy-to-use, and results in labor savings.
Multi-element windshield washers are known to provide superior cleaning of curved automobile windshield surfaces. A number of patents have been issued on devices which are intended to remove road grime, in the form of bug debris, dirt, oil and gas residues, etc. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,175, 3,685,086, 3,939,524, German Offenlegungsschrifts Nos. 1,505,430 and 1,938,618.